lynversefandomcom-20200214-history
Andromeda
Duchess Andromeda "You're going to hear some bad things about us, but you have to believe that none of it is true" -Andromeda to Lynn Duchess''' Andromeda''' is a princess of the Monster Kingdom, married to the Prince of monsters Mutt. She lives in the Monster Castle with her husband and children, along with her Brother-in-law the King of Monsters Razz, and his family. Appearance Andromeda has long black hair that is almost always seen in an updo, Blue-green eyes, and pale skin. She usually wears a light pink lipstick. When her hair is down, it looks very similar to her daughter Lynn's, except a darker shade. She has many outfits, yet the one she is seen in the most is her light blue ballgown with puffed sleeves and a gold crown with a green heart in the middle. She usually wears this when she has to make public appearances or have to go to council meetings. In the comfort of her own home and family, she wears a long pink skirt that falls to her ankles and a plain pink shirt. She does not wear her crown during this time. As a teenager she wore casual clothes, usually consisting of t-shirts and jeans with a pair of boots. She kept this type of style until she got married and had to change to fit the royal customs. She also had much shorter hair and wore less makeup. Personality Andromeda is a very kind woman who loves her family very much and tries to spend as much time with them as she can. Since her childhood, she has wanted to help people and raises money for charities and works with schools to fight the segregation between monsters and humans. In rare cases, usually with disrespectful people, usually able to keep her calm it isn't obvious. She's had time to learn how to keep her cool. Because of danger towards monsters from humans, she is very strict about the rules she creates for her children. Such as they can never leave the kingdom without guards to protect them, and they must always tell her where they are going. Being a Duchess Andromeda is put under a lot of pressure to show herself at social gatherings and give speeches. She attends engagements and travels to countries on behalf of the king and helps to represent the royal family and national events and holidays Relationships Mutt Her husband is her best friend and closest ally. They are often together, or keeping up-to-date with the other is doing. While she loves him dearly, she can't always stand the animalistic behavior he shows when he feels that his family is threatened. Andromeda meets him in her teenage years, they became close fast mostly because of the situation in the underground and got married after a year. Their first child Lynn was born the following year. The two are keenly aware of how the other is feeling, and work together as a team in most cases. Lynn Her eldest child and daughter, her and Lynn have similar personalities and artistic abilities. With Andromeda being an artist and Lynn a musician, the two talk about each other's interests quite a bit. When Lynn was born Andromeda was very scared and concerned for Lynn's safety, as they were still in the underground and the famine was at it's worst. She would constantly give her daughter all of her food and not eat for days resulting in her husband giving his food to her in order to keep the two from starving. While the two have similar interests and hobbies, the two usually have small disputes. With most of them being about Andromeda being away for periods of time on royal business and how much of their time together is spent with her teaching Lynn the proper ways of being a princess. Cressida Her youngest child and daughter, she has a very close bond to her, usually calling her "my baby" and trying to protect her from the evils of the world. This causes Cressida to have some conflicts with her mother, not wanting to be treated like glass. Besides this, the two of them spend a lot of time together and come up with new things to do with each other. Jordan Jordan is Andromeda's only son and middle child, Jordan takes after his mom in looks but not much else. He has a small temper and easily gets stressed by his duties as a prince. He doesn't spend a lot of time with his family which causes strain between him and Andromeda. While Andromeda loves her son dearly she wishes that he would learn to have more self-control, as she is worried for the future he might have. Queen Liz One of her best friends, and her sister-in-law, the two of them are close and have known each other for years. They have raised their children side by side and rarely have any conflicts with each other. They have a lot of inside jokes from over the years, and occasionally make reference to it despite the confusion of those around them. They have similar morals and can usually agree with each other on decisions Trivia * She was married into the royal family, not born into yet. Even before her marriage, she was in the high middle class * she was 19 when she met her husband * As a teenager, she wore almost nothing but t-shirts and Jeans * Her favorite type of food is something sweet * She usually changes the pitch of her voice depending to who she is talking to, it can go from sweet sounding to almost manly if she likes * Her favorite hobby is drawing * Her least favorite food is Carrots * Her first child Lynn was born when Andromeda right after Andromeda turned 21 Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Albums Category:Browse